Fight for the Future
by Son Emily
Summary: Alternative reality fic. Two aliens have arrived on earth, easily slaughtering all the Z Fighters. The only remaining two are Jake and Alexis, the twin children to Emily and Mirai Trunks. They have to time travel to train to defeat them. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

Fight for the Future

The Attack

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I own Emily, Jake, Alexis and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

AN1: I've been debating on how this fic was gonna come about for a while now, so now that I've started it, it should be something good to concentrate on. For those who this is a first time reading my fics, I'd suggest that you at least read Mysterious Fighter and Old Friends meet New otherwise you will get totally confused. Now onto the story!!!

PROLOGUE

This is one of those alternative reality type of fics. So what if, changing the past had a bigger effect than Mirai Trunks thought. What if, telling Goku and the others about the androids, was a mistake. With the Z Fighters still alive, and the Earth not in the destruction that was what Mirai Trunks had been forced to live in, another foe appeared…. Another foe, that is nothing like the foes that the warriors have ever faced before. And so my story begins…

It was yet another glorious day out on Mount Potaz, Goku had persuaded thirteen year old Goten to have a friendly spar outside. And was just taking a break when his eighteen month old grandchildren, belonging to his adopted daughter Emily and Son in Law Mirai Trunks ran towards them. Jake and Alexis, who both sported long saiyan tails, stopped and automatically began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Alex having her father's lavender hair but her mothers looks, whilst Jake had his mothers blonde hair but his fathers looks. Now they were walking and talking, they wanted to learn to fly, and had discovered that their respected twin was a great sparring partner.

"Hi dad!" Emily called over, grinning as her husband watched the two with an amused look on his face.

"Hey you two." Goku replied as the pair stopped by them.

"What are you two up to?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Just relaxing whilst I get some of my energy back." Goten stated.

"Aw, you've only been at it for just over two hours. Technically, I really should be practising with my sword, but I don't like using it around the twins. We've had a lot of fun hiding them haven't we Trunks?" Emily asked, looking at her husband, who nodded as he glanced at his kids making sure they weren't picking up on what they were talking about.

"Yeah, they're so determined to train, I feel really guilty letting them train so young." He sighed.

"Well just remember sweetie, Radditz had me training as soon as I could walk. Those spars where fun, even if he was just using me to defeat dad." She said quietly, Mirai Trunks put his hand around her waist.

"Don't worry about it, I bet he's kicking himself now if he knew what a fine person you've turned into." He assured her.

"Why how kind of you to notice." Emily teased. She was just about to ask her father for a spar when all of a sudden a huge explosion could be heard from behind them. Spinning around, Emily and Mirai Trunks gasped in shock as their house stood in flames.

"What the hell is that!" Mirai Trunks yelled, standing over the wreckage of the house, was two figures.

"Jake? Alex? Get over here now!" Emily ordered, keeping her gaze fixed on the two figures, shaking now, the twins ran behind their parents, also staring at the wreckage.

"Who are they?" Alex asked, peering from behind her father's leg.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Emily said firmly, taking to the air, and floating over to the two figures.

"Be careful Emily." Mirai Trunks called as he watched his wife, Goku glanced at the twins, then made his way over to his son in law, Goten following, so that they were in front of the twins.

"Who are you?" Emily demanded, staring at the figures, who were now peering at her curiously. Then she suddenly noticed that they were female and male, both chocolate brown and sporting five inch white horns. The girl, had waist length raven black hair and was wearing a pink all-body suit with knee length white boots with pink straps. The boy, wearing a blue all-body suit with white shoes. They both smirked as they took in her features.

"We are after the saiyans." The girl stated.

"I don't care who your after, I want to know who you are and what the hell you were thinking, blowing our house up." Emily snapped, anger getting the best of her, the boy frowned at her.

"Allow me to introduce us. My name is Miles, and this is my sister Gitana. We are the terror twins, and we are after the saiyans, now do you know of them or not?" He demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Your looking at one. What do you want?" Emily said coldly.

"To destroy your race, like you almost wiped out ours. And don't even think about surprising us with your stupid transformations, because doesn't do anything regards our fighting skills." Gitana sneered.

"Hm, I wonder where I've heard that from?" Emily spat sarcastically, as she lunged at them, doing a spin kick and sending both of them into the rubble of the house. Taking the opportunity, she flew back to the others.

"Typical bad guy's. Trunks? Get the twins out of here. Take them to Capsule Corp and grab Trunks and Vegeta, these two are very powerful, we're going to need all the help we can get." She ordered, then floated back to the top again, waiting for the two to emerge from the rubble. Mirai Trunks nodded, then grabbed the twins by their arms and took off as fast as he could, he knew this was bad. Emily would never order the twins to be moved to safety unless she knew it was either going to be a very messy fight or one she didn't know whether she would win or not.

"I don't like this Goten, get Gohan quickly." Goku said, Goten nodded and took off towards his brothers house, amazed he never heard his sister's house being blown up. What was left of Emily and Mirai Trunks's house, was completely destroyed as the alien twins flew up.

"You stupid saiyan. You may have caught us off guard that time, but it won't happen again, rest assured." Miles spat.

"We'll see." Emily stated as she uncapsuled her sword and attached it to her back, Gitana smirked as she watched her.

"Allow me dear brother, I'm getting tired of her, I'll make it quick." She sneered, floating forwards.

"Be my guest, and your right, it will be quick, for me to defeat you." Emily snarled, lunging at them. Gitana also lunged at Emily and the two disappeared. Suddenly over the hill, three figures flew over and Goku spotted Vegeta with 14 year old Trunks and his future form.

"Kakarot, what is going on?" Vegeta demanded.

"Trunks, you didn't tell them?" Goku asked frowning at Mirai Trunks.

"Goku, I was busy telling Jake and Alex to stay put, these two already took off, they didn't like the energy they were getting of them. I just about caught up with them. So did you find out anything about our new friends?" Mirai Trunks asked, jerking his head to the fight.

"Only that they're not exactly friends. They're twins, called Gitana and Miles and they're after the saiyans who wiped out their race years ago." Goku quickly explained, Vegeta widened his eyes at the fight.

"We wiped them out? Oh great, they're Ghlonions! That's why their ugly energy felt so familiar!" He cried.

"They're what?" Gohan asked, as he met up with them and Goten.

"Ghlonions boy. They're fighting skills are a lot more advanced than saiyans. We're in big trouble. If they were to train in the hyperbolic time chamber, instead of only ascending one level, they would normally ascend about five levels. They're structures are incredible. And Kakarot, your girl doesn't stand a chance, so I'd call her off if you want her to stay alive." Vegeta growled, Goku frowned.

"Emily! Get out of there now!" He yelled, Emily glanced down at him but shook her head as she transformed into her super saiyan three form. Whipping her sword out, she did a technique that she was taught from Mirai Trunks that she was sure she would finish off Gitana. But to her surprise, Gitana grabbed the blade as she went to slice it into her stomach. Gitana giggled as she pulled the blade out of Emily's hands.

"You know. Swords can be quite dangerous. Especially, in the wrong hands!" She announced as she spun the blade around and plunged it through Emily's stomach. Emily's eyes widened as she immediately went back to normal form and began coughing up blood.

"Emily no!" Mirai Trunks yelled as he watched his wife fall to the floor. He ran over to her and pulled the blade out of her stomach.

"Trunks… I'm sorry." She gasped.

"Shh, don't talk honey. Spare your energy." He soothed.

"I'm gonna die Trunks. When Alex is old enough, give her my sword. Please." Emily mumbled, as she struggled to stay awake.

"No… Don't go please Emily. We need you." Mirai Trunks sobbed, as he lifted her head, Emily cracked a weak smile.

"I love everyone." She muttered, as she closed her eyes for the last time. Goku stared at the scene in shock, then glared up at the twins, who was smirking down at the scene below. Mirai Trunks lowered his wife's head and shot up at the Twins, powering up also to super saiyan level three.

"You just killed my wife! You are going to pay for that!" He yelled, producing his sword, Miles just stared at him.

"Oh shut up." He muttered, producing a ki blast, that went through Mirai Trunks's chest as he landed face down next to his wife.

"Ooh good shot bro!" Gitana cheered, clapping, Vegeta growled up at him and launched his attack. He began throwing lightning speed kicks and punches at Miles who, to his surprise, was easily dodging them.

"Come on! Fight like a real man!" He snarled.

"Ok." Miles just stated as he sent his fist though Vegeta's gut, and to everyone's shock, went right though, instantly killing the saiyan prince.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled, getting ready to take a swing at them, only to be stopped by Gohan.

"No, don't. they'll only kill you too. If your dad couldn't hit them, what do you plan on doing?" He demanded.

"They just killed my father! I have to do something." Trunks snapped.

"Yes, they've just killed my sister and brother in law and left my niece and nephew orphans. I hate them just as much, but you don't go running into things, that's how you get hurt." Gohan warned, Trunks just growled at this, but sighed, things weren't looking good. Suddenly, more ki's appeared in the sky as Piccolo, 18, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha and Chowsu appeared.

"We sensed something and decided to check it out." Tien stated.

"Is that Trunks, Vegeta and Emily?" Krillen gasped staring at the forms lying on the floor, Goku nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid they are dead." He said darkly, suddenly Videl and ChiChi came running out the houses.

"Oh my god Emily!" ChiChi yelled, spotting her daughter.

"ChiChi get out of here!" Goku shouted as Videl ran over to Gohan.

"What's going on!" She cried.

"Leave, they've killed Emily, Trunks and Vegeta. Just go, you'll be safe. Especially with our baby to be." Gohan said, patting her stomach.

"But Gohan." Videl protested.

"Go Videl, I won't tell you again." Gohan said firmly, Videl just nodded as she uncapsuled a car. Gitana glared at ChiChi who was now at Emily's side, and floated down.'

"So you want to join her do you lady? That could be arranged." She sneered as she produced a ki blast, ChiChi gasped as she looked up.

"ChiChi no!" Goku yelled, running forward.

"Mom!" Gohan and Goten cried in unison, but Gitana fired the blast at their mother, hitting ChiChi in the head. Her body fell on her daughters, just as lifeless. Gohan growled as he shot up to her.

"You will pay for that." He said, powering up, and lunging at her. Disappearing and appearing behind her, he did a spin kick sending her into a nearby cliff. Then continued to power up in rage.

"Mother." Goten whispered as he looked at the sight.

"Don't worry Goten, we'll wish them all back." Goku said firmly. Suddenly, Gitana appeared behind Gohan and powered up a giant ki blast.

"Gohan look out!" Goten cried as Gohan spun around just in time to see a ki blast go right into his chest. He screamed in agony as the blast came out the other end, and he landed right on top of Vegeta.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed.

"Videl, go now!" Goku said sternly, seeing the tears forming down her eyes. Nodding furiously, she jumped in the car and took off as fast as she could. Piccolo suddenly lunged at them, in anger of seeing his old pupil be defeated so easily. He was determined he was going to do something. But within a couple of minutes, they got to him too. Goku stared as one by one, his friends and family dropped out of the sky. Krillen was next, then Yamcha, then Chowsu then 18, then Tien. Finally, when his home was now turned into a severe bloodbath, he decided there was only one thing to do.

"Trunks? Goten? Go and look after the others. I don't know how your going to explain to Jake and Alex, but I want you to stay safe. This is just one fight, we won't win. Not us anyway. Now go. I'll distract them both, you two get out of here and stay safe." He said firmly.

"But dad!" Goten protested.

"No buts Goten, now go." Goku said, taking off, Goten looked at Trunks who stared at his friends and family and sighed.

"Come on 'ten. There's always another time." He said softly as they both took off. Goku growled at the two aliens.

"You may have taken my friends and family without a fight, but you won't take me." He yelled as he lunged at the twins. He threw kicks and punches at them, powering up at each stage. He sent Gitana into the cliff again and crushed Miles into the ground.

"You dirty rotten saiyan, you got my nice suit all messed up." Gitana yelled, dusting her top. Miles appeared moments later and scowled at Goku.

"You know, your pathetic kiddies may have got away, but we'll hunt all your family down, until the saiyans are no more." He yelled as they both powered up. Goku got into position and powered up too.

"Kame…." He screamed.

"What pathetic move is this." Gitana snapped.

"Hame…." Goku continued, Miles and Gitana just folded their arms and smirked as they watched Goku do his trick.

"Haaa!" He yelled as he sent the beam towards the twins. Suddenly, Gitana disappeared and appeared behind Goku, grabbing his arms and pinning him to her. Miles just did a spin kick as he sent the wave back to Goku again. Goku's eyes widened as the wave came hurdling towards him, then just as it was about to hit him, Gitana disappeared, leaving Goku to be engulfed by his own attack. Screaming now, the twins left the saiyan to be molecular disintegrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight for the Future

Bulma's Plan

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do own Emily, Jake, Alexis and anyone else mentioned in this chapter

16 YEARS LATER

Sixteen miserable years had passed since that fateful day. Goten had to break the news to his niece and Nephew that their parents had been killed. When he knew that the alien twins had left Mount Potaz, he and Trunks went back to collect the remainder of their friends and families then gave them proper burials. The shock of their parent's losses affected the twins physically and mentally. With them still being hunted down, Bulma had to refrain from teaching the children indoors and would never go outside, in case their ki was detected. Bulma had even invented special ki watches hiding them dramatically so that they could venture outside as they got older. Now the twins were 17½ and were getting more and more like their parents every day. Alexis still had her father's lavender hair and her mothers looks, but on her cheek bore a long scar from a previous run in with the aliens. If it wasn't for her uncle Goten, she'd probably be dead. Jake still had his mothers hair, but was an exact replica of what his father used to look like, and looked almost identical to the present day Trunks.

"Uncle Goten, we need to train." Alex said one day.

"Alex, we can't fight these aliens. If we could, your parents would still be alive today." Goten sighed, he'd lost count of the amount of times she had said that to him, Jake narrowed his eyes at this.

"Don't you say that. There has got to be a weakness to these aliens, we can't keep hiding like this. Everyday, innocent people are getting killed, villages are getting destroyed, because of us." He cried, Trunks stared down at his future self's son, he had just turned 25 himself, and Goten, Alex, Jake and 15 year old Pan, who also grew up without parents as poor Videl died during childbirth. Though everyone knew it she was still going through the trauma of losing Gohan four months earlier. Capsule Corp had become the home to what was left of the saiyans.

"Don't blame yourself Jake, if we found away to defeat the aliens, than we would have done it by now. It's a shame Piccolo died, we could have brought back some of the others." Trunks sighed.

"So that they could get killed again. They know about us somehow. The first thing they did was destroy the lookout, so unless we find another way to get three times stronger than we are in such a little amount of time, then I'm open to all suggestions." Goten said. They were listening to the news on the radio and it was as usual about the alien twins who had now made themselves at home by destroying anything that came in their way. Still determined to "hunt" the saiyans down, they didn't show mercy for anyone.

"You know you two. I didn't want to give you these until you were 18, but I guess now is as best as any time." Bulma sighed as she sauntered into the living room, the twins shot her a quizzical look.

"Give us what Grandma Bulma?" Alex asked. Bulma made her way over to them and produced both Jake and Alex a capsule.

"They were your parents, your father's last instruction to me was to get these back and to give them to you when you are old enough to use them." She explained, Jake and Alex uncapsuled their "mysterious" items to reveal, to their amazement, their parents swords, all cleaned and intact.

"Wow, these are great. We'll do our parents proud, I just wish I knew how." Alex sighed, tears forming in her eyes, Bulma lifted her chin.

"Listen Alex, we will find a way to destroy these aliens, I don't care if it takes another fifteen years, we won't be hiding like this forever." She said firmly, Alex just nodded, confused.

"I hope so. Although I barely knew them, I really miss them." She mumbled, dropping her head as her twin pulled her into a hug. That night, as the saiyans slept on, Bulma snuck downstairs to her basement lab. No one knew about this, and she began working on something she'd started since Vegeta left her so long ago.

"If my future self can do it. So can I. I see what Trunks meant when he had that word with me, maybe they can do it." She mumbled, stifling a yawn as she carried on right through the night. The next morning, whilst eating breakfast, everyone had the radio on, which suddenly had a news flash.

"This is the news everyone has been waiting for, the alien's are attacking French City. I don't know who they are after, they keep talking about the saiyans. Who are you and why don't you confront these demons! No, I see the female alien. She looks angry, what the hell is that thing she's got in her hand?! She's gonna…" A load of screams could then be heard followed by a huge explosion then static.

"There goes another city." Jake mumbled, struggling to open his eyes, Alex the same as they had never slept well since they found out the aliens were getting closer to their "hideout".

"They're getting pretty close. Should I go out and divert them mom?" Trunks asked standing up.

"No way. I'm not having you killed just to divert them, they'll destroy you and come back. We'll think of something if they get closer." Bulma demanded, glaring at him.

"What's the point, they'll get us eventually. We can't hide forever. I'm gonna face them, I'm not afraid anymore. If I die, then I'll be with my parents and not living in fear anymore." Alex announced standing up herself.

"Alex don't you dare. There's no way you'll beat them, you will be just digging your own grave. Can't you just be patient?" Goten snapped.

"Uncle Goten, I have been waiting and hiding for over sixteen years, I am not going to hide anymore. If they want me, they can get me." She said.

"Alex sit down, you're not going anywhere." Bulma said.

"Grandma Bulma, they're after us. We can't keep sitting around here when innocent people are being hurt because of us. I know Trunks, you tell us not to blame ourselves. But we are the saiyans. We are who they're after. They're gonna keep wiping the planet out until there's only us left. We can't revive anyone, why create more victims? Why lessen the planet's population." Alex yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"Because, you are my only granddaughter and Jake is my only grandson, and I am not losing you two to any barbaric creature out there. Ok I'll level with you, I am working on something, so just sit patient and we'll work something out." Bulma declared. Sighing, the twins admitted defeat and sat back down. One thing they were glad of was the weekly sparring sessions they had with their uncle and Trunks. With the ki watches on, the aliens never sensed them and left them in peace. One of the many tricks they showed them was Gotenks, Goten and Trunks's fusion masterpiece. The twins even had a go of trying fusion and ended up with a half female half male fusion warrior named Jalex. Together, both fusion's mastered the art of level four super saiyan before. One day whilst out doing their regular sparring sessions, they were resting when a huge explosion could be heard.

"That's the city bank in West City. They are really close now, they'll spot us now if we try and take off." Alex said, shaking a bit as she thought of meeting her parent's murderers again.

"I know, which means one thing. We'll have to fight them. No one used super saiyan four in the past maybe we can defeat them." Goten pondered, staring at the huge mushroom cloud that could be visible from miles away, then turned to his friends.

"Then again, no one fused in the past. I'm going to give it a shot. I want you two to go home, me and Goten can go and fight them." Trunks said sternly, turning to face the twins.

"What? No way, we're coming with you." Alex yelled.

"Alex, don't be ridiculous, they'll get you." Goten shot at her.

"We're coming with you now don't even think about stopping us." Alex said firmly, folding her arms with Jake doing the same.

"Fine, ready Goten?" Trunks sighed, turning to face his partner, who nodded then they aligned their energy and did the fusion dance.

"Now if you work out that this isn't going to our advantage, I want you to go understand?" Gotenks demanded staring at the twins.

"Alright, let's go already." Jake said.

"Yeah, let's get them." Gotenks laughed as the three of them took of towards West City. Outside the bank, dozens of bodies laid littered on the floor as Gitana and Miles were calmly eating an ice cream. They hadn't changed a bit since they arrived on Earth 16 years ago.

"Hunting for saiyans can sure make you hungry." Gitana commented."Well, we have been looking for them for over sixteen years sis, what do you expect?" Miles asked, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"I told you when we killed the first lot, we should have just blown the planet up. They can't breathe in space like we do." Gitana sighed.

"Well, I've heard that they know a couple of planets that hold Dragonballs. Someone will find out that this planet is gone and wish it and everyone back. It'll be a total waste of our time and energy. This way, we know that some are still alive and hiding, and there is no way they can summon any dragon without us seeing it." Miles explained.

"Oh right. Those Dragonballs sound fun, why don't we wish for something?" Gitana asked.

"Because, when we killed the Namek the Dragonballs went with him. We'd probably have to go to his dumb planet to use theirs and I can't be bothered travelling that far." Miles snapped, suddenly, he was kicked into a wall by a force so fast he couldn't see it. Throwing her ice cream behind her, Gitana stood and stared as a super saiyan four Gotenks floated down, then spotted Jake and Alex hidden behind a rock.

"Your back are you? Well I do sense that you're a lot powerful this time, but it's still no match for us." She sneered folding her arms. Miles came floating back and smirked at their new arrival.

"Good aim, I've had a weird feeling in my jaw for a while now. Must be those ice creams we've been eating." He laughed staring at him.

"You know you don't stand a chance now." Gotenks snapped, powering up, Miles gave him an amused look.

"You really think you can beat us in that form. I told you years ago, no matter what form you transform into it won't affect us. Your still a very stubborn species aren't you. Determined to avenge your ancestors. Determined to save the world. Well not this time I'm afraid. This time, the bad guy's win." He said, Gotenks growled.

"Stop talking and start fighting. Super kamikaze Ghosts!" He yelled, and began spitting out white bubbles out of his mouth. Once six came out, they all mutated into six Gotenks's and smirked evilly.

"Ooh look. Is it three each?" Gitana asked, smirking, Gotenks just nodded as he signalled for the ghosts to lunge at the aliens. Three of them aimed themselves at Gitana and three of them aimed themselves at Miles. Once they lunged at them, a huge explosion could be seen, whilst Gotenks smirked at this, thinking this was sure to defeat them. When the cloud disappeared, he was still shocked to see the only thing damaged on Gitana and Miles was their horns, which made them more deadly.

"Now it's our turn to have some fun." Miles sneered as they both performed unison attacks and lunged at Gotenks. From behind the rock, Alex and Jake gasped as they watched them kick him around easily.

"We have got to do something Jake." Alex hissed.

"Gotenks told us to go Al. It's getting messy." Jake replied.

"No way, I'm not running away." Alex snapped, they were suddenly broken up by a heavy object crashing down between them. They both looked down to see it was what was left of Goten and Trunks.

"Uncle Goten!" Jake yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"No. that's impossible, they had the upper hand." Alex sobbed, tears pouring down her face now.

"Are you two just going to stand there and cry? Or are we going to fight?" Gitana sneered, the twins looked up to see the two hovering there folding their arms and smirking down at them.

"Alex we have to run." Jake said.

"Sorry, but your not going anywhere." Miles snapped.

"Alex." Jake warned.

"Jake, close your eyes." She muttered, knowing the aliens couldn't hear them. Shooting his sister a quizzical look, he covered his eyes.

"Bet he doesn't want to see his sister getting beaten up. Pitiful." Gitana laughed watching Jake curiously. Alex raised her hands above her head and concentrated on them.

"Solar flare!" She yelled and a blinding light shot at Gitana and Miles. They both screamed as they began covering their eyes.

"Where did you learn that?" Jake cried.

"Never mind that, lets get out of here." Alex yelled, grabbing her brothers hand and taking off. Five minutes later when the light turned down, the whole city was a blur to Gitana and Miles.

"Those little brats, I'm going to kill them!" Gitana yelled.

"Next time sis. We'll get them next time. They're the last two saiyans. Don't worry, it's almost complete our mission." Miles soothed. Jake and Alex touched down at Capsule Corp twenty minutes later and ran in.

"Grandma Bulma! Where are you?" Jake yelled. Bulma came running into the hallway to see the distressed twins.

"Jake, Alex. What happened? Where's Trunks and Goten?" She cried pulling them into a hug, Alex sighed.

"They got them Grandma. They fused and fought them. They were in West City. I'm sorry Grandma." Alex sobbed, squeezing her grandmother.

"They're dead? No, my only son…" Bulma cried as she embraced the twins. Shortly, Bulma left downstairs and the twins decided to go upstairs to their room, Alex still sobbing a bit.

"Why Jake? Why did they die? They were all we had left." She cried.

"I don't know Alex. Life isn't fair, we shouldn't have to live like this." Jake sighed, tears still pouring down his face too.

"We can't keep hiding like this. We have to do something Jake." Alex said suddenly, Jake frowned at his sister.

"Alex, you know as well as I do that we're no match for them. Gotenks was at super saiyan level four, that still had no effect on them. I guess they are right. The bad guy's do win this fight." He said.

"No Jake. I don't care if it takes me another five years, I'll find a way to fight them. If only we had a hyperbolic time chamber like Uncle Goten talked about. We could train in there and go beyond level four." Alex suggested.

"Where do we have a hyperbolic time chamber Alex. If you haven't realised, they're tearing up the planet out there. There is no where safe for us to even train outdoors. They're getting closer." Jake snapped.

"I know. There has got to be somewhere we can go. We can't keep hiding Jake. They'll get to us eventually." Alex yelled.

"There is a place I know. It'll be safe enough for you two to concentrate. It's almost complete now the machine to take you there." A voice said from the doorway. The twins spun around to see Bulma standing there, her red puffy eyes staring at them.

"What do you mean Grandma?" Jake asked.

"Before your parents were killed, they had a mobile gravity room that I gave your mother when she was your age. Plus the lookout still had the hyperbolic time chamber. If you take the gravity room in there, and work out for a year, your bound to get somewhere." She said.

"But Grandma, Gitana and Miles have destroyed the lookout. And from what I've heard from Uncle Goten, Mount Potaz has been completely destroyed. I remember them blowing up the house, there's no way we'll find the gravity room in the ruins." Jake argued, Bulma cracked a weak smile.

"Not here silly. In the past." She said.

"The past? I don't understand." Alex said.

"I've built a time machine. Enabling you to go in the past 8 months before the aliens strike and train as hard as you can. Piccolo had altered the hyperbolic time chamber for multiple parties to train in it so if you wanted to, you could train with your past parents." She explained.

"So we could tell our parents who we are? Cause we'd still exist." Jake said nodding, Bulma also nodded.

"Exactly Jake, you could tell your parents. I was hoping you'd warn them and let them train with you. I don't know what I'd do if I'd let this happen again." She sighed, Alex shot her grandmother a puzzled look.

"How do you know about time machines, I thought it was impossible to travel through time." She asked.

"Alex, your father is from the future. He came back when your uncle Gohan was a small boy to warn us about the androids. Arriving years later to ensure he hadn't changed time that much, he met your mother and they fell in love. I know about time machines because your father gave me the plans to his. He knows you two can beat the aliens. I've slightly altered the designs so that two of you can sit in it, but it's almost ready." She explained.

"Dad was from the future. Now I'm really confused." Alex sighed.

"Me too. So Trunks was dad's present self. We've been hanging around with a past dad for sixteen years? That's creepy." Jake added.

"Probably why he was suddenly over protective of us." Alex worked out, Bulma stared at the twins.

"So are you up for going to the past?" She asked, the twins smirked as they balled their fists up.

"To destroy these aliens and to bring peace to the world once again. You bet we are." Alex announced, Jake nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight for the Future

Blast to the Past

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do own Emily, Alexis, Jake and anyone else mentioned in this chapter (that don't belong to Dragonball Z)

Bulma had left the twins to think about the journey they were about to take. Alex sighed as she thought of a world where she lived with her parents and surrounded by her uncles and grandparents. She picked up a photo of her parents and her and Jake from when they where little kids and smiled.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." She said.

"Be warned about how young they will be Alex. Grandma Bulma said we would be going eight months before all this happened so me and you will still be babies." Jake warned.

"I know, and uncle Goten will be eight. And mom, she would be uh… 19? Two years older than us, now that will be creepy." Alex said.

"Yeah, and dad's three years older than mom so he'll only be twenty two. And Trunks will only be ten. I hope they don't think we're the enemies and kill us, that'll be just a whole waste of us going." Jake sighed.

"We'll take our time being there. We can set the machine back to like two minutes after we left. Even if we do work out how to destroy the aliens, we won't get anyone else back without the Dragonballs, so best to spend as much time with our past parents as we can. Who knows when we'll get to see them again." Alex said.

"Are you sure that's wise Alex? We don't want them knowing too much about what they're kids turn out to be, that'll cause them to change how they act around little me and you." Jake pointed out.

"We won't give that much away Jake, I just want to get to know them a lot more. I know, countless times that everyone says I'm the spit of mom and you're the spit of dad, but that isn't enough for me. I want to know them for myself, and because of those jerks outside I can't. We can clear our heads too whilst we're in the past, so we can concentrate. Because there's two of them and two of us, it'll most likely be the fact that we fight them together. Fusion isn't good enough for these two, we'll have to do it together." Alex said, determined to make this work, it was the best idea she'd have in years, it was a shame that her uncle and Trunks wasn't around to see this hope.

"Do you really think this can work? That we can actually pull this off?" Jake asked, smirking now, as he realised what his sister was saying.

"Jake, it's the best plan we have, let's concentrate on it to the maximum. It's got to work, it just has to." Alex replied, balling her hands up into fists again. It had been over a week since Bulma had suggested the time machine, and the twins were just playing cards in the living room with Pan. They'd normally had the radio on, but since the news was constantly about the aliens, they didn't want to get upset over them anymore than they already where so decided it would be best to not listen to what was going on outside their hide out. Alex had just won her fifth game of poker when Bulma came in.

"You guy's? It's done." She stated, Jake and Alex jumped to their feet and ran over to their grandmother, Pan following them.

"Go on, let's see it then!" Jake said, smiling, Bulma led them to the underground den, the three teens gasping as they'd never seen this part of the house before. They followed her into a room and she pulled a blanket off a large object revealing a twin time machine, identical to the one Mirai Trunks used, except longer and instead of the number one he had on the four legs, she had put a number two. And also written "hope" on it like the original one.

"Wow!" The twins cried in unison.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked.

"It's incredible, I can't believe you built it. Does it really work?" Alex asked, Bulma nodded.

"Well it's the same plans I used for your father's time machine and it pretty much worked for him." She replied.

"Gitana and Miles have gone south for a bit, so it should be safe enough for us to use." Jake stated, Bulma smiled again.

"Well it's ready for you two to use, when are you going to leave?" She asked, Alex looked at her brother.

"As soon as we can. I'm sorry it's so soon Grandma Bulma but every day we waste is another city destroyed and more lives are lost. Now we don't have the Dragonballs, we can't wish anyone back." She sighed.

"I understand sweetie. Well, why don't you two get ready then, I'll take this outside. It's a capsule one too, so you can always carry it around when your not in it." She explained, hitting a button making the machine shrink down to it's capsule form, the twins nodded.

"Great, I hope this works. I'll say hi to our parents for you." Alex sighed as she ran out the room.

"It'll be great to see everyone again." Jake added running after his sister, Bulma just smirked as she watched them leave.

"Those two will do it, I know it." She mumbled as she picked the capsule up, then turned to Pan.

"Wish I could go with them." She said softly.

"It was hard enough extending Trunks's machine to two seats. He'd just let Emily sit on his lap when they went back to his timeline. Don't worry Pan, we'll find a way to wish everyone back. At the moment we just have to wish Jake and Alex the best of luck with their mission. It'll be hard for those two seeing their parents again. Come on lets go." She sighed and left the room with Pan. Half an hour later, the twins had changed and packed a little bag of clothes each, Bulma realising they planned on staying in the past for a while. Alex was now wearing her grandfathers famous orange and blue gi, whilst Jake wore the clothes his father wore the first time he went back in time, complete with the Capsule Corp jacket.

"I'm so proud of you. Take good care of yourselves whilst you're a way do you hear me?" Bulma said embracing the twins.

"Yes Grandma Bulma, we will. Besides, our parents are there, they'll make sure we behave." Alex said laughing.

"Good luck you two. Come back alive, I still want cousins to hang around with." Pan said, also embracing them, Jake smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Pan, we plan to. Not much point going back to the past to train, if we don't survive to beat these two. Which we will." He said, as Bulma handed Alex the machine which she opened up.

"Bye everyone, see you soon." She said as she hopped into the time machine. Jake hugged Pan one last time then jumped into the time machine next to his twin, who was waving madly at her family below.

"I'm going to miss them." Jake sighed as they closed the top.

"We're going to win them a better future. We'll be back again as soon as we left." Alex replied, hitting the necessary buttons, then suddenly the machine took off to the air. The twins continued to wave to Pan and Bulma until it disappeared. Then they began their journey to save the future. Sixteen and a half years to the present day, Vegeta was working out in his gravity room as normal, Trunks was outside playing with Goten whilst Bulma was working on something in her lab. Goten had just been caught again when suddenly, a large object appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" He cried, jumping back, Vegeta also spotted the object and ran out as fast as he could. The lid suddenly opened and he watched in shock as two teenagers fell out the time machine.

"Oh man, how does dad do it?" The girl mumbled, holding her head.

"I dunno. How he kept doing it is what gets me." The boy grumbled also holding his head.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta yelled, the twins suddenly looked up staring at the saiyan prince in shock.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, Jake tapped her shoulder and pointed to Goten and Trunks, then she cottoned on to who he was.

"Uh, I think he's Grandpa Vegeta Al." He mumbled.

"Did you just say Grandpa?" Trunks said stepping forward.

"We're allowed to tell them aren't we?" Alex asked, Jake nodded.

"Yeah, Grandma Bulma said we could. And yes, I did say Grandpa. I think we'd better go quickly to Mount Potaz, we don't have time for this." He said, to his surprise, Alex glared at him.

"Hey, you said we could stay here for as long as we can, I am not rushing this, that's how we do get hurt." She snapped.

"Fine, we won't go straight into training. Just let me close the time machine up, we can fly to Mount Potaz then." He sighed, walking over to it.

"I won't ask you again, who are you?" Vegeta demanded, Alex stared at her grandfather, she didn't know he was this impatient.

"Alexis. Jake. Your grandkids from the future, ok? Happy?" She yelled, Vegeta stared back at her in shock, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, Jake turned around and glared at his sister.

"Alex!" He snapped.

"What?" She demanded.

"Calm down. I know your angry right now, but we need these guys so don't take any anger out on them, got it?" He yelled, staring at her now.

"Whatever." She muttered folding her arms and walking off.

"Sorry about that, she's not normally like that, it's just we've come from the future to do some special training. Something has happened and we needed to travel back in time where it's safe enough for us to train." Jake explained, walking over to the others.

"Jake? Alex? Emily and Trunks's kids? Wow, won't they be surprised to see you." Goten laughed, looking up at his future nephew.

"Well I'm surprised to see you so small, your like seven years older than me in my timeline." Jake said smiling down at his uncle.

"I'm sure mom and dad, and Emily and Trunks will want to see you, let's go. Why don't you two come with us." Goten suggested turning to Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta stared at his future grandchildren and nodded.

"Yes, I'll come with you. I'm anxious to learn about what terrible fate we have in store for us. I'll go and tell the woman where we'll be going. Although she'll probably want to come with us." He said, making his way into the house, Alex shot her grandfather a disgusted look.

"Grandpa Goku had better not be that uptight." She muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about that Alex, you'll find my dad is the complete opposite of Vegeta. I'm surprised though, don't you remember them?" Goten asked, frowning, Alex sighed at this.

"No, you'd be surprised." She said, taking to the air. Shaking his head, Jake followed his twin and taking the hint, Trunks and Goten followed them, followed by an irate Vegeta. A short while later, Goku was resting outside the house after having a spar with Gohan. Emily was watching with baby Alex in her arms whilst Mirai Trunks sat next to his wife with baby Jake in his arms.

"So what do you two think of all this fighting then?" Goku laughed, taking Alex off her mother and bouncing her on his knee.

"I'm sure these two will be fighting each other as soon as they learn how too. At the moment, I'm just glad their only crawling." Emily said smiling at the laughs coming from her daughter, Mirai Trunk nodded.

"Yes, they're bad enough now that they can move by themselves, we can't leave them alone for a minute. The fun of being parents." He sighed.

"Yeah, especially with there being two of them." Goku added, Gohan looked up in the sky and smiled as he felt his brothers, Trunks's and Vegeta's ki heading his way, but frowned as he felt two ki's that he'd never felt before. Emily also stood up now as well as Mirai Trunks and Goku, who automatically passed baby Alex to Emily then went into a fighting stance.

"I sense Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. But they're with two different people. I don't get it." Emily muttered.

"Neither do I. Do you want me to take the twins in?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at his wife and daughter.

"No, lets just see who Goten brings, I'm sure who ever they are, they aren't dangerous." She said, Goku nodded.

"Yes, it wouldn't be like Goten to bring dangerous people all the way up here." He said, suddenly, Goten touched down, followed by the twins, then Trunks and Vegeta. Jake and Alex stared at their past parents in disbelief whilst Emily and Mirai Trunks stared at the twins.

"Why do they look like us?" Emily asked.

"Goten, who are they?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"They, are Jake and Alex from the future." Goten declared proudly.

"What?!" Emily and Mirai Trunks cried in unison.

"From the future?" Goku muttered, staring at his future grandchildren in shock, the twins exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm sorry, this must be shocking for you. But we needed a place to train, since it's no longer safe for us in our timeline to do it." Jake started.

"We come from sixteen and a half years into the future. Mother, do you still have the mobile gravity room Grandma Bulma gave you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, yeah. I rarely work in it though because you guy's, are crawling about the place but I still do have it. Why?" Emily asked, nervously looking at baby Jake and Alex, the twins stared at their past selves.

"So that's what I looked like huh?" Jake asked smiling at his baby self in his fathers arms, Alex stared at her baby self in her mothers arms.

"I look so happy. Wish it was still like that." She muttered.

"Why have you come here? Has something bad happened in the future?" Gohan asked, getting over the fact that his niece and nephew were only two years younger than their mother.

"Uh, yes. You could say that." Jake said, glancing at his sister.

"Well, you must have come in a time machine like mine, so you'll be here a while until you refuel it." Mirai Trunks said, Jake nodded.

"Yeah, it's exactly like yours Grandma Bulma said, she made it from your plans except she extended it for two of us to be in it." He said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner and you can tell us what happens, if your allowed to that is, if it changes the future dramatically, I don't know whether it's a good idea." Emily said.

"No. Grandma Bulma wants us to warn you. She said she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the same thing happened again. You have no idea how much we've gone through, the lives that have been lost!" Alex cried.

"Al, it's ok. We'll be safe here." Jake mumbled, embracing her.

"Sorry Jake, it's just they make me so mad. This has got to work, we just have to become strong enough." Alex said.

"And we will. Don't worry, I will make sure we will. Let's go inside, we can explain everything to them." Jake suggested, Alex sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She said, Goku stared at them.

"Why don't we have a family dinner in ours. That way, the story won't have to be repeated if they find it hard to tell it. It sounds awful though." He said, the twins nodded at this.

"Yes please, it'll be great to see everyone again. We're the only ones left." Alex said. Goku smiled at her weakly, then they all made their way into the son household.


	4. Chapter 4

Fight for the Future

A Future Untold

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do own Emily, Alexis and Jake (and anyone else mentioned in this chapter, not mentioned in Dragonball Z)

The twins smiled as they saw their grandmother, cooking away in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, we have guests." Emily declared, placing baby Alex on the floor, who automatically headed back towards the front door again, but got scooped up by Gohan. Alex watched her in amusement, whilst ChiChi came out the kitchen to welcome the new guests, but stared at them in shock.

"They look like you and Trunks. Except the other way around." She stuttered, Alex and Jake smirked at this, knowing now why they were constantly getting told.

"Yeah, they're our future kids alright. Jake and Alex. They came for some special training since their timeline isn't safe enough. Right guys?" Emily asked, looking at the twins who nodded.

"Uh right, it's so peaceful here." Alex sighed.

"Not with you two crawling around." Mirai Trunks laughed, juggling baby Jake in his arms so he could also take baby Alex of Gohan.

"Here, let me take Jake off you honey." Emily giggled, grabbing baby Jake off her husband, Jake just stared at him.

"Aw, you never told me you were so cute as a baby." Alex teased, hitting Jake in the arm, he just glared at her.

"Oh but sis, you look equally adorable in that outfit." He laughed, Alex looked at what her parents had dressed her young self in and winced as she realised it was a baby pink suit.

"I wore that?" She muttered.

"Why, what's wrong with what your wearing?" Emily asked with an amused look on her face as she adjusted her grip on baby Jake.

"Yeah, I think it's really cute." Mirai Trunks added, taking baby Alex off Gohan, Alex stared at them as if they were insane, but quickly shook her head as she tore her eyes away from them.

"Cute. Uh huh." She mumbled, fumbling around in her pocket and producing a couple of capsules that she had snuck on the machine. Jake stared at her curiously for a moment.

"What have you brought this time?" He sighed.

"I've only gone somewhere once, and believe it or not, we need all of this. I won't reveal them as I know they're not suitable around little us." She argued, Jake glanced at his parents and nodded.

"Yeah, you gotta point there." He said. A short while later, the meal was ready and everyone sat down at the enormously large table, Jake and Alex forgetting what it was like to have so much food, since there was so little back in there timeline with it being too dangerous to venture outside often.

"So, what have we got to prepare for?" Goku asked, looking at them.

"Aliens. Twin aliens, a boy and a girl known as Gitana and Miles. They come, I think it's in eight months time here. When they came in our timeline, me and Alex were only 18 months old. Dad took us to Capsule Corp for safety. And when uncle Goten and Trunks came later on, they told us everyone was dead. We four and someone else we won't mention will be the only survivors of the saiyan race." Jake started, everyone stared at them in shock, whilst Emily stared at them curiously.

"That's terrible. Who's the other person, another child? It wouldn't matter now wouldn't it, they'd exist in this timeline." She asked.

"Not yet and we're not saying anything." The twins declared in unison, causing baby Jake and Alex to burst out laughing.

"Ooh, just you two wait until you drive your family mad doing it." Alex laughed, Mirai Trunks pulled a face.

"Don't be giving them ideas." He groaned.

"They won't need them, it comes naturally doesn't it Al?" Jake said, laughing himself now at his father's reaction.

"Yep, and we love winding uncle Goten up with it. It really does annoy him. Well we did…" She said, muttering the last bit as she realised what she just said, Jake sighed at her.

"We'll find a way to get them back Alex." He said softly.

"How, Piccolo's gone remember? So has the Dragonballs." She replied, Jake shook his head, pondering the answer to that.

"I'll think of something." He said.

"So, I die too then?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, last week. You and Trunks fused to a super saiyan level four Gotenks but they still got to you. It's no use, we need to transform higher." Alex said, Goku frowned at this.

"So what do you two go to?" He asked.

"Level four for Jalex, and probably individual, but like Alex said, we need to be higher." Jake said.

"Who's Jalex?" Gohan asked.

"Our fusion form." Alex replied.

"You two fuse as well? That is too weird." Emily muttered.

"Well, when you're the only two left alive mom, you really don't have any other options." Jake said, Emily gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to any disrespect, I just. Fusion is weird enough, the last thing I'd think of seeing is a half female half male fusion." She sighed, Alex smiled at this.

"It's ok. Our timeline isn't exactly the nicest place to be at the moment. But it was fun, we've grown much closer since Trunks and Uncle Goten taught us fusion. Even if it's still no use. We've been hiding for years now, but we're the only ones left so we need do something." She said.

"So you two want to use the gravity room in the hyperbolic time chamber. Looks like we'll be needing to train too, I don't want this to happen here." Emily said firmly.

"Neither do I." Goku said, ChiChi sighed.

"You two have gone through so much. I hope you work out how to destroy these monsters." She said.

"Us too Grandma, we don't want to keep continuing to live in fear." Alex replied softly.

"So, we have eight months right? Well I managed to ascend three levels in one years worth, so we can kind of take our time. How long do you two plan on staying here?" Emily asked, Alex looked at Jake.

"As long as we can, it wouldn't matter, we can return to the minute we left. Which we don't because it's confusing enough as it is time travelling. As long as we're not annoying you that is. We grew up without everyone so we'd like to spend as much time as we can with you guys, if you don't mind that is." Alex said quietly, Jake nodded. Emily turned to her children then looked back at Jake and Alex and smiled at this.

"Sure, it wouldn't bother us. I can't believe you two have gone through all this. But don't worry, we're determined we're not going to let it happen again." She said firmly, Mirai Trunks nodded.

"We can have up to four people training in the hyperbolic time chamber, why don't we train with you." He suggested.

"That'll be great won't it Alex." Jake said.

"Yeah, great." She mumbled. The next day Goku cornered Alex outside his house.

"You want to wish everyone back but Piccolo has gone." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, why don't you travel to Namek to wish us back?" Goku said.

"Where's that?" Alex asked puzzled.

"It's Piccolo's home planet. You can get there by taking directions from King Kai, and you might have a chance of seeing us there." Goku explained.

"So how do I get to this King Kai? I've never heard of him before." Alex asked, Goku laughed at this.

"Yeah, we weren't around long enough to tell you the stories probably. The only way you can get there is to use the instant translocation technique." Goku said, Alex's eyes widened at this.

"I remember uncle Goten telling me about that, you knew it." She said, Goku just nodded at this. That night, Alex and Jake were settled down in a spare room Emily and Mirai Trunks had. Jake immediately fell asleep, but Alex couldn't. She'd given up sleeping normally years ago, she barely did it anymore. Sighing, she got up and crept out the house, careful not to wake anyone up. Finding a bench outside, she curled up and looked up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked startling her, Alex looked around to see Emily standing there, and looking past her to see Mirai Trunks gazing out the window at them.

"Sorry if I woke you." She said.

"No, we haven't gone to bed yet. Can I join you?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Alex replied, moving up, taking the hint, Emily sat down next to her future daughter whilst Alex resumed her gaze at the sky.

"Nice night isn't it?" Emily said.

"I don't know anymore. It's nice to see the sky, we don't see it anymore through the fog and smoke." Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think sometimes." Emily muttered, Alex looked at her future mother and smiled weakly.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so out of it all the time, it's just that although we came back to get to know you guys, we still have to work out how to get strong enough to beat them." Alex said.

"And you will, I promise to help you get to level six. I'm almost level five now myself, a couple of days in the hyperbolic time chamber will mean I can become strong enough to make a difference. As long as you train under my rules, you will see an improvement." Emily said.

"Thanks, you have no idea how good it is to see you and dad again. All I have left of you is a photograph of the four of us together, taken shortly before you died." She sighed.

"It's great to see what our children grow up to become. We do joke about how time consuming you two are at the moment, but me and your dad seeing you two the other day, we felt really proud. Come out Trunks!" Emily said, glancing at the window. Mirai Trunks widened his eyes like he'd only been caught, but made his way out the door.

"Thanks, we try our best." Alex replied.

"So, you've got to be level six huh? I'm sure Emily would do it." Mirai Trunks said, sitting down next to his wife.

"I am not letting that happen again. I don't know how you have coped with it all." Emily sighed.

"So who else comes into the world? I know I don't have a third child since you wouldn't have said something." Mirai Trunks asked.

"Uncle Gohan has a girl. Aunt Videl will get pregnant in four months time." Alex replied, smiling as she thought of Pan. Just thinking about her and Bulma made her miss them even more. But she couldn't think like that, she and Jake had a job to do, and she was determined to do it.

"Ooh, I have a niece then. Very nice. Why don't we go in, it's getting chilly." Emily suggested.

"Alright. Sorry if I'm keeping you up, I barely sleep anymore." Alex said, getting up, Mirai Trunks smiled at her sadly.

"If we get to sleep before midnight, it's a well deserved miracle. There's something on our minds all the time anyway. It's sad to hear that you can't even sleep soundly anymore. Reminds me of my past." He said.

"Yeah Grandma Bulma said to me you came to warn us from a nightmarish past you lived in. Times kinda repeating themselves." Alex laughed bitterly.

"You can't sleep either huh?" A voice asked from the doorway, everyone spun around to see Jake standing there, as he made his way over.

"I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry bro." Alex sighed.

"No, for once you haven't. I just can't sleep, it's too peaceful here, we've been living in a war zone for years so we're used to hearing explosions and stuff. It's too quiet now in the past and we're struggling to adjust. We'd better do it though cause when we defeat these aliens, everything will return back to normal. Hopefully." He said.

"I like that attitude." Emily said.

"It's what keeps us going. Without it, we'd have lost it years ago right Jake?" Alex said, her brother nodded.

"I can't believe you had to go through all this. It's sad, although I was brought up badly, I've never gone through something so terrible as that. But like I said earlier, I'm determined to make a difference." Emily said.

"Me too, it's great that you have warned us, nobody deserves to live like that." Mirai Trunks added, the twins smiled weakly.

"Its great that we can make a difference. Grandma Bulma said she wouldn't be able to live with herself it this happened again. She spent years working on the time machine. Since everything was lost when our house was destroyed, she had to start from scratch. Dad gave her the plans when he took us there to safety." Jake said.

"That was wise of me. Well hopefully I won't have to do that." Mirai Trunks said as the four of them made their back into the house. Meanwhile several galaxies away, a terrible duo was on a now deserted planet.

"No saiyans here either. Miles you said there were some here!" Gitana yelled, glaring at her brother.

"I could have sworn I sensed one here. Never mind, I can definitely sense a group of them over there." He said, pointing ahead of himself.

"Are you sure? We're wasting our energy destroying measly planets with your stupid mistake, this is the fourth planet you got wrong." Gitana snapped folding her long arms across her chest.

"I'm telling you sis, I sense them. There's about five or six of them, I can't tell from all the way out here, but they are definitely there." Miles declared, dropping his hand.

"You had better be right this time. I'm not wasting any more energy on stupid planets that you say inhabit the saiyans. So where is this so called group of them then?" She snapped. Miles closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Hm, they're on a blue and green planet. Master Landau said it was called Earth. It's a breathable planet, they've probably mated there." He said, opening his emerald green eyes at his sister.

"And how long will it take us to get there?" She demanded.

"Earth is quite a while away. If we head off now, it'll take us six months, give or take a few days." He stated, tapping away on a little computer on his wrist, Gitana smirked at this.

"I need to store up on energy. What are we waiting for, lets get going." She declared, Miles nodded his head as they made their way over to two oval space ships and each climbed in one. Closing the doors, they both hovered and a light shone around each ship as a cylinder shaped middle grew from each end, joining the two spaceships into one. They closed their eyes as the spaceship took off at light speed, their destination: Planet Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for the Future

Intense Training

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily, Jake, Alexis and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

The days surprisingly flew by for Jake and Alex and they had for the first time in their lives, adjusted to the peace and quiet of the past. They had got to know the family that they grew up without and was now ready to face their training. Jake and Alex woke up that morning in the spare bedroom and yawned as they saw the sun shining through the window.

"I can't remember the last time the sun woke us up." Jake said, sitting up and stretching.

"I don't think it ever did, explosions always woke us up. They had great timing for attacking places." Alex replied, also sitting up. The pair quickly changed and made their way downstairs for breakfast. They both grinned at their present selves in highchairs throwing food about, and Alex quickly dodged a spoonful of porridge heading her way.

"Sorry about that guys. I'm hoping they'll stop doing it soon. You couldn't tell me when you two stopped it could you." Emily laughed, carrying a couple of plates over to the table, then Mirai Trunks sauntered in, also dodging a spoonful of porridge from the twins who both giggled.

"Pack it in you two. You'd better not be like this for your grandmother." He said firmly, sitting down.

"Uh, no. Don't remember doing it to be honest. You'll just have to hope, maybe Grandma ChiChi stops them for you." Alex said.

"Yeah, maybe she could. But I really don't want to give my mother the impression that I can't handle you two, I can its just I barely have the energy anymore." Emily sighed, sitting down herself now, the twins sat down too at the table and began slowly helping themselves to the food.

"Are you sure you'll be alright for training then?" Mirai Trunks asked frowning at her, Emily smiled at this.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, since when have I let any training down. I could do with it actually I haven't trained for ages." She replied waving her hand. A short while later, everyone had their fighting gi on and had met up outside. Emily and Mirai Trunks handed baby Jake and baby Alex over to ChiChi and stepped back.

"Be careful up there, all of you." ChiChi said, everyone nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Goku said.

"I'm sure the twins will make sure time flies for you." Emily laughed, ChiChi laughed at this too.

"We'll have fun won't we kids, whilst your parents train to save the world again." She cooed.

"Don't tell them that, they'll want to come with us." Mirai Trunks joked pulling a face, Jake and Alex just stayed quiet, listening in on the conversation, Goku turned to them.

"So do you know where the lookout is?" He asked.

"Nope, we've heard of it though." Alex replied.

"They destroyed it as soon as they killed everyone. So they know a lot about us." Jake added.

"Come on, let's go." Gohan sighed, shooting the twins an apologetic look as he took off, nodding everyone took off after him.

"Their not around us, do you want your sword now Jake?" Alex asked suddenly, producing a box, Jake just nodded and smirked at her.

"I knew you'd bring them. Alright then, hey who said you could have mine anyway." He said, staring at her.

"Well, you wouldn't have been able to possess it leaving it behind would you. It's a good job you've got me." She stated, tossing her brother a capsule. Opening it, Jake strapped the sheath to his chest, whilst Emily and Mirai Trunks gaped at it.

"Isn't that mine?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you instructed Grandma to give it to me as soon as I was old enough to use it. Alex has moms sword." Jake explained as Alex uncapsuled her one and strapped it around her chest.

"It suits you." Emily said recognising her sword immediately.

"I'd prefer it to be yours, I'll return it when we wish you back." Alex said quietly as they reached the edge of the lookout.

"Hey everyone. What's the matter? Who are they?" Dende asked as he rushed over to them.

"This is Jake and Alex, Emily and Trunks's future children. They're warning us about two aliens that will be heading towards earth in eight months time. Apparently they wipe us out, they're the only two left." Goku explained.

"Jake? Alex? Wow, I can't believe it. You look so much like your parents. Except the other way around." Dende cried.

"So we've heard." Alex muttered, whilst getting a glare shot at her from Jake, who she conveniently ignored.

"So you want to use the hyperbolic time chamber to train then. It's all set up, who wants to go first?" Dende asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, Emily stepped forward.

"Could me, Trunks and the twins go first? They need to be sorted as soon as they can. We may have the time but every day that passes must mean more casualties for them." She asked looking around.

"Sure, go on ahead, we'll probably just spar out here for a bit." Goku said nodding at his daughter. Emily nodded then turned to her husband.

"Are you ok with that Trunks?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can go first then. Come on you two." He said, Jake and Alex just nodded as they followed them up the long stairs. Emily stopped outside a door and opened it up, as she guided everyone in.

"I've not been in here for ages. We'll give you a quick tour then we will get started. There is sensu beans in here this time isn't there Trunks?" She asked, looking at her husband who nodded and smirked.

"No one's been in here before so we should be ok." He laughed.

"Well, I've brought spares anyway, especially with the training we'll be doing, we'll probably need them." She replied. Together she and Mirai Trunks showed the twins around then stepped out into the fighting area.

"It's so hot." Alex said.

"I can barely breathe." Jake gasped.

"Well, we are messing with time you two, it's just something you'll have to get used to. If you get used to this, then I'll start you with the gravity. But not until you've got used to this, I don't want you two getting hurt over all this." Emily said firmly as she stepped out.

"You guy's can go to level four then. So can we, let's just have a spar see how you two can fight, then we can work from then." Mirai Trunks said powering up to level four, Emily doing the same.

"Woah, I didn't know you two can do it too. Alright then." Alex gasped as she and Jake powered up.

"I'll take Alex, you can fight Jake Trunks." Emily said, as she lunged at her future daughter, whilst Trunks lunged at his future son. They both went at it for a good four hours, just throwing lightning speed punches and kicks at each other. Suddenly both twins just powered down as they dropped to the floor, both of them taking deep breaths.

"It's too much." Alex said.

"Yeah, can't take it anymore." Jake added, Emily frowned at this.

"Now come on you two. If you want to beat these aliens then you can't quit after four hours. I've fought your father for a whole day before. I told you, if you go by my rules, you'll see some improvement. Now get up!" She commanded folding her arms, Alex glared up at her mother.

"You have no idea what we've gone through. How dare you order us about like that. Don't you have any respect for us?" She demanded.

"Emily…" Mirai Trunks started, only to be cut off by her holding her hand up at him, as she stared down at her daughter.

"I don't care, what I do care about is making sure our timelines are safe. Regardless of anything, I am still your mother and I am telling you to get up." She said firmly, Alex stood up, fire in her eyes now as she lunged at her mother. Emily dodged her to the best as she could, whilst Mirai Trunks finally worked out what his wife was doing.

"What does she think she's doing? How could she talk to us like that." Jake demanded, also making his way over to his father.

"She is ensuring that she is doing her job, and that's training you to beat these aliens. I don't know about you but I'm sure that's what she's doing." Mirai Trunks said.

"So that's what this is. Just a job to you. You have no idea what we've gone through. This is reality, it stinks, and your just saying it's a job? I'll teach you!" Jake yelled lunging at his father, Mirai Trunks just smirked as his son began throwing furious blocks at him. Meanwhile outside, Gohan and Gotenks was training whilst Goku and Vegeta was training too.

"This is ridiculous, I'll beat these aliens all by myself." Vegeta huffed.

"I don't know Vegeta, they killed you with one blow according to the twins." Goku said, throwing a punch at the saiyan prince.

"Those brats over exaggerate probably. They are your brats after all." He snapped, blocking the punch and aiming a kick at Goku.

"They're your Trunks's too, even if it is Trunks from the future. He's still your son, therefore your grandchildren." Goku sighed.

"And their not exaggerating either, if it wasn't as bad as it was, why would Bulma build a time machine enabling them to go back in time." Gohan argued as he sent Gotenks off the lookout, only to float back up angrily.

"That's a cheap trick Gohan. Super Kamikaze Ghosts!" Gotenks spat as he produced three blobs from his mouth.

"Not that stupid attack again? When will you learn?" Gohan sighed as he fired small ki blasts blowing the ghosts up.

"How dare you!" Gotenks cried as he lunged at Gohan. Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber, a couple of months had flown by.

"Sorry to work you up like that. But you two run on anger, that was how I was going to get somewhere with you." Emily said, whilst gulping a bottle of water, Alex looked at her.

"So, you really do care about what we went through?" She asked.

"Of course we do. I can't believe our children are destined for such a terrible future. Trust me, we are doing all we can to prevent it from happening again." Mirai Trunks replied firmly, Alex smiled weakly.

"Thanks. We really appreciate all your help." She said.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Jake added.

"We all will Jake. We're talking major power levels to become to enable us to defeat these power levels. Level four is strong enough for me, how is it we even know we can control further levels?" Emily pondered.

"It'll be instinct. They'll be strong, but with the training we do in our minds as well as our bodies, I'm sure we can train ourselves to control it mentally as well as physically." Mirai Trunks said, staring at his wife.

"I hope so. I don't want to find that I can easily destroy these aliens and then lose it with the power and destroy the world myself." Emily sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't do that." Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Don't even think of doing such thing. I know in my heart you wouldn't do that." Alex said, Emily just smiled at this.

"It's doubtful, but I can get pretty power mad if I get the chance. Or if I'm determined to do something, I'll stick to it until it's done, not caring what happens in the process." She laughed.

"Sounds like Alex." Jake teased, Alex just glared at him.

"Shut up Jake." She snapped.

"So how good are you two with your swords?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Were not too bad with them actually. Uncle Goten and Trunks trained with us and we used our swords some of the times so we've come a long way since Grandma Bulma only gave them to us about a month ago." Jake said.

"You guy's have only had yours for a month? Wow that is incredible improvement, it took me absolutely ages to work mine properly. I think Trunks nearly gave up on me at some point." Emily laughed.

"I made it seem like I did, but I never." Mirai Trunks argued.

"Why do you ask?" Alex interjected, sensing they were going to break out into a mini fight, both Emily and Mirai Trunks looked at the twins and smirked as they glanced at each other then turned to her.

"How do you fancy a sword spar." Emily asked.

"I dunno, you've had yours for years and we've only had ours a month." Jake started but Mirai Trunks held his hands up at this.

"Nonsense. They might be the key to defeating these guys. If that will be the case, we'd better train you immediately. I've had my sword for years now, I can show you a couple of moves. So when you do eventually wish for your parents back, you can show them off to them." He laughed.

"You'll teach us to fight with them properly? Since uncle Goten and Trunks never used swords before, they didn't know how to train us with them." Alex asked hopefully.

"You bet. The sword is a pretty powerful weapon when used properly." Emily said, Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"The weapon doesn't make the fighter." He argued.

"Yeah, well it makes me a lot stronger. That quote isn't true at all, where did you hear that from?" She asked.

"Can't remember, my mom probably told me." Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Oh right. And remember, it can be dangerous if found in the wrong hands. So make sure you don't give it to your enemies, unless you can fully handle your sword, which I don't know how to cover, unless you can honey." Emily suggested, looking at her husband.

"I'll see how long we have." Mirai Trunks replied. After the break they finally hit the training with the sword and began a very long intense training scheme…


	6. Chapter 6

Fight for the Future

The Return

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

An entire day had passed since Emily and Mirai Trunks had gone in to train with Jake and Alex, and when they all emerged, to Goku and Gohan's surprise, the twins were smiling, something they hadn't seen yet.

"How did it go?" Goku asked.

"We've reached super saiyan level five. I can feel that we can make a difference." Alex stated, as she looked at her grandfather.

"That's great, I really hope you can." Gohan replied smiling at them.

"So do we. I just want to say thank you so much for everything you have done. All of you. We've dreamed of creating a better future and thanks to everyone's help, I think we can." Jake said, then the twins turned around and hugged their parents.

"I'm glad you've come back to warn us. I just hope we can make a difference this end." Emily replied, embracing them.

"Yes, it would be a shame to let time repeat itself. But I doubt that it will happen. You have had plenty of training, I'm confident you can create a better future." Alex sighed, grinning. The twins said goodbye and took off from the lookout, and back to Mount Potaz.

"Why are we here Al?" Jake asked.

"I just want to see little us for one last time. I mean come on when do you get to see yourself as a baby." Alex laughed.

"Good point. I really want to head off soon so let's make it quick." Jake replied briskly as ChiChi popped her head out of their house.

"Thought I heard you two. Are the others still up on the lookout?" She asked, letting them in, the twins nodded.

"Yes, we came to say goodbye to you and little us. We're going back soon." Alex explained smiling.

"It's great to see you both one last time, thank you for stopping by. You both, well little you, are in the living room watching TV in your playpen." She said, guiding them into the room.

"A playpen? You kept us locked up?" Jake asked, staring at the red cage situated in front of the television, in which baby Alex and Jake sat their gazed fixed on a cartoon goat running around the screen. Baby Alex looked up and grinned as she saw her grandmother.

"Out. Want out!" She cried jumping up and clutching the bar, trying to climb out, ChiChi laughed and scooped her up.

"Come on, say goodbye to your future selves." She cooed.

"Bye." Baby Alex chirped.

"Do you want to hold her?" ChiChi asked, looking at Alex.

"Me? Hold myself? Can I do that?" Alex asked uncertainly, staring at her baby self, ChiChi chuckled at this.

"Of course you can hold her. Here." She said handing Alex her granddaughter. Alex stared down at her and smiled as the tot rested herself on her shoulder, then turned to her brother.

"Hey, she likes me." She laughed.

"She is you, and you always love yourself anyway." Jake teased, Alex growled at this comment whilst ChiChi scooped Baby Jake up.

"If I wasn't holding myself at the moment, I'd have punched you." She snapped, glaring at him. Jake only smirked at her.

"Why don't you hold Jake?" ChiChi asked, placing her grandson in his future selves arms.

"Now grandma wouldn't believe us if we told her this." He laughed as he got the same reaction out of baby Jake as his sister.

"We have to take two photos, one for us and one for you. To remember this by." ChiChi declared, grabbing a Polaroid camera.

"Aw but Grandma, it's ok, I don't need a picture to remember this by." Alex started only to get blinded by two flashes. A few moments later, the heavy bundle was taken out of her arms and a small photo replaced it. She looked down at it and squinted as it started to develop in front of her eyes.

"Wow, looks good. We'll have to frame it." Jake said, as ChiChi took baby Jake off him and he gazed at the photo.

"Yeah, to prove we came back in time. We'd better get going. Grandma Bulma's probably worried sick about us." Alex sighed, forgetting instantly about being mad with her brother.

"I know, is the ship refuelled now?" He asked.

"Uh huh. It finished this morning. I left it at mom and dads though as I didn't want it getting damaged in the hyperbolic time chamber." She said.

"I have a spare key, will one of you look after these two whilst the other gets it?" ChiChi asked, Jake nodded and said he'd stay whilst Alex would get the ship. Alex returned moments later with the capsule and both her and her brother looked at their baby selves once again in the playpen.

"Bye you two." Jake said waving, the twins looked up and waved back with confused looks on their faces.

"Don't give everyone too much trouble ok?" Alex laughed, also waving as she and her brother left the room. Outside, ChiChi pulled them into a hug.

"Do I get killed? You only talk about Bulma." She asked, Jake and Alex looked at each other uncomfortably then nodded.

"Yeah, you get killed a couple of days after Grandpa Goku. They found you running away from Mount Potaz, since you created saiyan children, they found you just as much of a reason to get killed. I really hope they're able to change it. It was terrible watching family and friends drop away." Jake sighed, ChiChi nodded her head.

"Yes, and I hope you restore peace in your timeline. And give Bulma and who ever is also there, my regards will you?" ChiChi asked.

"Sure. No problem." Alex replied, uncapsuling the time machine and jumping in, then Jake jumped in next to his sister.

"Good luck guy's!" ChiChi called.

"Thanks. We hope everything goes alright in your timeline." The twins said in unison as they closed the lid and started up the machine. The machine hovered in the air and they waved until it flew off.

"Why haven't we disappeared yet?" Jake asked frowning.

"Oh don't worry, we're only hovering over to the lookout to say goodbye to the others." Alex replied as they came across the lookout. Everyone who was sparring looked up and stared as the machine came closer. Then the twins were visible as they were waving goodbye to their future ancestors.

"There they go. I hope they can do it." Goku sighed waving.

"They will. I know they can do it. But then again, Trunks knew the whole time didn't you honey." Emily laughed, latching onto her husbands arm. Mirai Trunks just smirked as he waved goodbye to the twins, until the time machine disappeared. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Trunks Briefs?" He asked, wondering how he was getting such a good reception up so high.

"Trunks? It's Bulma? Your new friends have appeared on the universal scanner. Something's happened, they're not coming in eight months, you guys only have six months." Bulma's frantic voice came.

"Hm, so they like to skip time too. Well don't worry, we'll be ready." He said firmly as he hung up. Meanwhile what seemed like hours to the twins, they finally touched down outside what was left of Capsule Corp.

"Looks like they've been here since we've gone." Alex stated as they jumped out and capsuled up the machine.

"Let's go check out inside. We need to make sure Pan and Grandma Bulma is still alive." Jake replied, as they ran in.

"Grandma Bulma? Pan? Are guy's here?" Alex yelled as they got into the long Capsule Corp hallway. Out of one of the far rooms, a head peered out of it, and a grin flew across it's face.

"Miss Bulma! Jake and Alex are home! Guy's welcome back!" Pan cried as she ran out and embraced her cousins.

"What happened? Outside is all trashed." Jake asked, Bulma came rushing out and also hugged the twins.

"They came, they must have sensed something off the machine. How did it go? Did you see your parents again?" She pressed as she broke apart.

"Check this out!" Alex declared as she produced the Polaroid shot of her and Jake holding their baby selves.

"Wow! That's incredible. How was Vegeta, did you see him?" Bulma asked, taking the photograph out of her granddaughters hands.

"Yeah, and Alex nearly killed him too." Jake laughed.

"I did not, I only lost my temper with him. He's alive. And he's training with Grandpa Goku too. Did he really used to call you woman Grandma Bulma?" Alex asked, pulling a face. Bulma smiled at this.

"Yes. It was his saiyan trait that made him so rough and tough. You get used to it after a while. So how did your training go?" She asked, leading them into a living room.

"We trained in the gravity room inside the hyperbolic time chamber as you said Grandma. Mom is such a hard fighter. I've never known anyone to push themselves so much." Jake replied.

"That's Emily for you. So you did warn them didn't you?" Bulma asked, the twins nodded at this.

"Yeah. Don't worry we're ready for them here. So what happened, it looks like they've paid a visit outside." Alex asked frowning.

"Oh yeah, well um, they sensed you guys leave so me and Pan had to hide for a couple of days. It was no biggie, we just went into some basement rooms. I've checked outside anyway there's no real damage." Bulma said.

"Why those… I'm going to teach them a lesson never to mess with a family of saiyans!" Jake growled, his hand balling up into a fist.

"Now wait a minute you two, you can't go rushing into this. Think ahead, that's where your parents went wrong!" Bulma yelled

"I'm sorry Grandma Bulma, it's just they make me so mad. They've taken away everyone that we've known and love." Jake seethed.

"I know honey, I hate them too. But you have to stay focused when it comes to dealing with enemies like these." Bulma said soothingly.

"Come on Jake, let's rest up. We'll take them on tomorrow." Alex said looking at her brother who calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner they're destroyed the sooner things can get back to normal." He replied, Alex smirked at this.

"No, the sooner we destroy them, the sooner we can wish everyone back to life." She said smugly.

"What?" Jake, Pan and Bulma cried in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma said.

"Yeah Al, Piccolo's dead how are we supposed to wish everyone back?" Jake demanded staring at his sister, had he missed something?

"I'll tell you when they're defeated. Let's just say yes I've found a way. I want to rest up now, I'm going to need all the strength I can get. Goodnight Grandma Bulma, goodnight Pan." Alex replied and left to her room.

"So I take it you don't have a clue what she's on about either." Bulma stated looking at Jake.

"Nope, unless she found something out whilst we were in the past. But I don't get it we barely split. You know since she's got to know mom, she's turning more and more like her. I'd better go rest too Grandma, I'll see you both tomorrow." Jake sighed and left to join his twin.

"Do you think they can wish everyone back?" Pan asked.

"I don't know how, but I believe they can." Bulma said as she stared after the twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Fight for the Future Chapter 7

Revenge

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily, Jake, Alex and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

As the sun rose the following morning, Bulma woke up from a sleepless night of tossing and turning. It was today that history would be made. It was today that her only grandchildren were going to fight the menacing alien twins Gitana and Miles, and she was so scared. What if she lost them too? She couldn't bare the thought of finding out the twins had taken them aswell. Sighing, she got up and sauntered into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. Footsteps could be heard shortly and the twins made their way into the kitchen following the smell of coffee.

"Hm, can I have a cup? Mom made it really nice in the hyperbolic time chamber." Alex asked, she was wearing Goku's orange and blue fighting gi, Jake on the other hand was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless top, and she recognised it as Mirai Trunk's clothes minus the Capsule Corp jacket. Alex poured herself and her brother a cup of coffee.

"You two drink coffee now? That's a surprise, you used to hate the stuff." Bulma laughed, Alex grinned.

"Yeah, we had to drink it in the hyperbolic time chamber, that way we could cram all the training in without spending so much time sleeping." She explained, Bulma smiled at this.

"Yep, that sounds like your mom alright. I miss everyone so much, but you guys winning us a better future will be something to be proud of." She sighed, Alex smirked at this.

"Don't worry, I plan on getting everyone back." She said.

"Yeah, you kinda missed that bit out, care to explain how?" Jake demanded suddenly, Alex just batted her eye lashes at her twin.

"When we defeat these aliens bro, I'll tell you then." She said smugly.

"How are you sure we'll defeat them?" Jake asked.

"Because, we never went back in time for nothing." Alex declared. Pan came down shortly later then round about twelve o'clock, they were having lunch listening to the radio when a news flash came on.

"This is Dave from Radio 6, I'm reporting live from French Town, they're back. The aliens are still looking for these saiyan warriors. Whoever your are, please I'm begging you. Come out from hiding before they take anymore innocent lives…" They never heard much more since Alex fired a ki blast at the radio, totally destroying it.

"Do you think we enjoy sitting around listening about it?" She growled standing up and shaking.

"Alex, calm down. We'll get our comeuppance, you'll see." Jake soothed, placing his hand on his twins arm.

"No, we won't if we give them the satisfaction of letting them win. I'm going now, Jake, I can't take this anymore. I'll see everyone later." She declared walking out the room.

"Alexis Briefs, hold it right there!" Jake yelled, Alex twirled around and shot her twin annoyed look.

"What?" She snapped.

"If you would just be patient for a minute then you'll wait untiI I get my stuff and join you. You need two people to fight remember." Jake said bluntly getting up himself and walking over to her.

"What? Your going with her?" Bulma cried.

"Don't worry Grandma Bulma, we've got a plan. We'll be back before you know it. I didn't think Alex would be able to stay long without doing what is destined for us to do anyway." Jake said.

"Excuse me? But was it someone who couldn't wait to kick some alien butt back in the hyperbolic time chamber." Alex declared smirking.

"Huh? Oh well, maybe I'm anxious too then. I just want to get this over and done with so we can go back to our normal lives." Jake muttered going red, Alex snorted at this.

"I just want everyone back. Having a life with parents doesn't sound so bad. Come on Jake, I wanna kick some tail too." She whined, Jake sighed as he ran over to his jacket pocked which was hanging on the kitchen door and pulled out a capsule, then turned back to his sister.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"Mine? I've got it here. Let's go already!" Alex moaned, laughing now, Bulma got up and embraced the twins.

"Good luck you two, I want to see you both back here understood." She demanded, Jake and Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, we plan too. See you later Pan." Jake said firmly, Pan just smiled worryingly at her cousins as they both pulled her into a hug then took off out the door. They flew for a few miles and to where they found the ruins of Funland, an amusement park that they had longed to visit but were too scared to go near.

"Well, we don't have to moan about not being able to visit Funland, there's nothing left to go on." Jake commented as landed, the Alien Twins sickening ki was close.

"Yeah, well at least we've seen the place in reality. They know were here, they're hiding from us. Be warned bro, something tells me we're not the only one that's been preparing for this fight." Alex warned.

"It's ironic how they pick this place for a battle." Jake spat, looking around the place, the ki he was sensing was bouncing all over the place which meant to him they were nearby.

"Alright you cowards! We're here, what do you want a written invitation? We haven't got all day you know, hurry up and get your butt out here so we can finish this already!" Alex yelled, Jake stared at his sister, wondering whether what she had just said was the right thing, suddenly the merry-go-round next to them blew up and emerging from the crater was Miles and Gitana, both smirking.

"Ah, the last of the saiyans. Finally come out of your hiding place. You won't get away this time, your little light trick won't save you." Gitana sneered.

"We don't plan on running away this time, we plan to stick around and beat the stuffing out of you. And you know what? We'll do it." Jake snapped, uncapsuling his sword and attaching it to his back, Alex doing the same.

"Those swords. Now I see the resemblance, your those kids of the first two we killed. what were their names?" Miles awed staring at the swords.

"Oh Miles, we've killed so many people, why bother remembering names." Gitana drawled, getting into a fighting stance, both twins growled.

"For your information they were called Emily and Trunks. And once we've killed you, we're going to wish them back. We're going to bring back everyone that you've killed so everything you've done since you showed up on our planet will be a waste." Alex shouted.

"So, that's your little plan huh? That's rich and how do you two plan on killing us. Your ancestors really did a good job doing the same thing." Miles laughed, suddenly without warning, Jake lunged at him.

"I'll teach you to disrespect our family!" He yelled, throwing lightning speed kicks and punches at the alien.

"Oh boy, talk about jumping into things. I guess that's my queue to do my part." Alex muttered as she powered up to super saiyan and lunged at Gitana. Both sets of twins began fighting, Gitana and Miles having trouble keeping up with Jake and Alex. Doing a double kick, both Jake and Alex sent the aliens back into a building that had a huge cliff behind it, completely demolishing it on top of the aliens.

"It's not enough Jake, you jumped in too soon." Alex yelled to her brother, who glared at his sister.

"I don't care Alex, they're talking about our parents like they were fighting mere babies." He snapped.

"Jake, they're alien bad guys with big heads. What do you expect them to say? Come on, we need to fight them together so we need to work together. Control your temper or they'll beat us the way they beat everyone else. We have to stay focus." Alex said.

"You're right." Jake sighed, then an explosion could be heard from behind them and suddenly Alex was sent through a fun house, Jake spun around to see Gitana smirking as she brought her leg in.

"Stay focus huh? She can talk, she didn't even sense me. Shame, I was actually looking for a decent fight. I'd have thought you saiyans being fighting mad would have at least trained for us." She laughed, Jake just glared before spotting his sister suddenly appear behind her and fisted Gitana in the stomach, and too his surprise, it went right through her.

"What the…" Jake and Miles gasped as Gitana screamed in agony.

"Now, who's the one who can talk. I bet you didn't even sense me." Alex snarled as she produced her sword and sliced Gitana right down the middle, fire in her eyes.

"Alex…" Jake muttered.

"Gitana! You'll pay for that you… monster!" Miles yelled lunging at Alex, just to have Jake lunge at him and began lightning speed kicks and punches again. Alex just stared at Gitana coldly.

"No… just a saiyan…" Gitana mumbled as Alex powered up to super saiyan level three and clapped her hands together.

"Kame… Hame… Ha!" She screamed, sending the energy wave at Gitana's body, instantly molecular disintegrating it.

"Gitana no!" Miles cried as he fisted Jake in the gut, then watching helplessly as his sister was killed in front of his eyes.

"One down. One to go." Alex stated.

"You fools, she was weak, but I won't. Too bad you couldn't see her at her maximum power, she's impressive, but don't worry you'll get to fight me at my maximum." He sneered, powering up himself. Jake floated next to his sister and stared at Miles as he continued to get stronger.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We power up too, we're no match in our forms at the moment." Alex stated as Miles stopped powering up.

"Now you've really annoyed me. This is an honour I assure you." He snarled, Alex smirked and moved forward.

"Yes, I can see you've got stronger, but just to let you know, this isn't our true forms either." She laughed.

"What? That's not possible." Miles yelled.

"Why not? We're saiyans are we not? Ready Al?" Jake asked, Alex nodded and they both powered up. Going from three, to four and finally stopping on five. Their hair pretty much remained the same as level four, except that the brown fur on their arms and torso was now silver. Both eyes were now blood red and they were surrounded by a deep purple aura. Their thick silver tails swayed from behind them.

"Incredible. So you have been training!" Miles gasped.

"Yes, now let's show you what we've been working on." Alex sneered as they both got into sword fighting stances and lunged at Miles. All three of began a lightning speed duel but it was two against one. Alex kicked him into a building so he was flat against the wall then Jake threw his sword into Miles and it got him in the stomach, causing Miles to cry out in pain.

"No! This cannot be, I can't be defeated!" He cried.

"Let's finish him already!" Jake sighed.

"Ready when you are." Alex said, as they both put their arms to their sides and aimed at him.

"What? What are you doing!" Miles yelled.

"Kame…" Jake and Alex yelled in unison.

"No. impossible, you both know it!" Miles screamed.

"Kame…" They continued, again in unison as energy balled into their fists, Miles stared at the beams in shock.

"Oh crap!" Miles sighed.

"Ha!" They screamed, and twin waves hurdled towards him, completely demolishing the building and Miles in the process. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of him.

"We did it!" Alex yelled, hugging her brother when they powered down.

"Yes, it's all over now." Jake replied, pulling her into a hug. They both raced back to Capsule Corp where they ran in as soon as they landed.

"Grandma! We destroyed them!" Alex yelled, pulling Bulma into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you guy's. I can't believe it!" Bulma cried, embracing Jake aswell, just as Pan came running in, also hugging them, Alex grinned as she remembered the next stage.

"It's not over yet." She declared.

"Why? What else are you doing?" Bulma asked frowning at her.

"We're going to wish everyone back!" Alex announced.

"How? Piccolo's dead." Jake argued.

"Yeah, so we'll go to Namek. We need to get directions from King Kai but I'm sure we'll make it." Alex replied smugly.

"How are you going to see Kai? We don't have enough power to travel to Namek guys." Bulma sighed.

"Yeah we do. Grandpa Goku taught me the instant transmission technique." Alex announced.

"What?" Pan, Bulma and Jake cried.

"When?" Jake demanded.

"In the past, you were busy hanging around with past mom and dad, so I explained the situation and Grandpa Goku taught it to me. I can go anywhere. Wanna come with me?" Alex replied.

"You bet! I can't believe you did this Alex this is so typical you!" Jake replied grinning as he pulled his sister into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Fight for the Future Chapter 7

Alex's New Trick

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Two days had passed since Jake and Alex defeated the alien twins. And now peace had restored to Earth, there was only one task left to do.

"I'm ready." Alex stated.

"Me too. I want my parents back." Jake added, they were all gathered outside Capsule Corp, Bulma smiling at them.

"Who are you wishing for back?" Pan asked.

"Everyone Pan, even uncle Gohan and Aunt Videl. Even Trunks and Uncle Goten. It'll be great to see them again." Jake said smiling at her.

"Good luck guys. Wish I could go." Pan sighed.

"Next time Pan, definitely. With me knowing the instant transmission technique, we'll be really quick at finding the Dragonballs." Alex said.

"Bye guys. Don't be too long." Bulma sighed as Jake grabbed his sisters shoulder, then raising two fingers to her forehead, she disappeared. They arrived on a small planet not too far away and looked around.

"Have you got the right place?" Jake asked looking at her.

"This is where Grandpa Goku said he lived." Alex replied.

"Jake! Alex!" A voice yelled, the twins spun around to see Goten running towards them.

"Uncle Goten!" Alex screamed as she ran over and pulled him into a hug, Jake running after his sister.

"What are you guy's doing here?" He asked as Trunks lurked behind Goten, who smiled at Jake.

"This is where all the dead people hang out. They've been destroyed haven't they? I knew you two would do it." He said, Alex pulled away from her uncle and grinned.

"Thanks to the past. We were able to train in the hyperbolic time chamber with past mom and dad. We trained until we could go to level five and that's how we beat them." Alex said.

"Great. Are you staying long? We've got someone you have got to meet." Goten asked.

"We came to see King Kai to get to Namek." Jake said.

"How come your going there?" Trunks asked as they walked over to a house, Alex smirked at this.

"Duh. We're going to wish you guys back. Grandpa Goku taught me the instant transmission technique." She replied, then suddenly stopped dead as her eyes fell on two people. They turned around and broke into a smile.

"Jake, Alex. We're so proud of you." The woman said, who was identical to Alex apart from the blonde hair. Then man next to her was identical to Jake apart from the lavender hair.

"Mom? Dad?" Alex stuttered, the woman nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're seeing you after all these years." Mirai Trunks sighed as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of each other soon. We're going to wish you back." Jake sighed as he hugged his mother, Emily smirked.

"Yeah, so I heard. My father taught you the instant transmission technique huh? It'll be great to be alive again." She said.

"So, does anyone know where Namek is?" Alex asked as she pulled away from her father, all eyes went on a plump man who stared at the twins.

"Ah, the famous Jake and Alex. Your all the talk up here, you defeated the alien twins Gitana and Miles. That took guts. So you want to travel back to Namek to wish everyone back huh? Well, it's that way." King Kai said, pointing to the left, Alex smiled.

"Thanks. We'll see you guy's on earth in a short while then. Catch you later!" She said as she grabbed Jake and disappeared, suddenly out of nowhere, Goku came running over to his daughter.

"Emily? Did I miss something? What's going on? I was eating!" He whined, Emily smirked at her father.

"Yeah, you missed your grandchildren. But don't worry, you'll be seeing them again soon, they're wishing us all back." She said.

"That's great!" Goku cried. A short while later, the twins arrived on the planet Namek, where the villagers stared at the newcomers with caution.

"Greetings. We have come to ask whether we can use your Dragonballs." Alex announced.

"Who are you and what do you know about the Dragonballs?" One of the Nameks demanded.

"We come from the planet Earth, and since Piccolo is dead we need to use your Dragonballs to wish our friends and family back after a terrible ordeal we went through." Jake replied.

"Your from Earth huh? Tell me young ones, do you know a man called Goku?" He asked, Alex grinned at this.

"Oh, we know him alright. He's our grandfather." She said.

"Your Goku's grandchildren? Wow, I had no idea. Yes, you can make a wish from Parunga, our Dragonball is inside. He saved our planet many years ago." The Namek cried.

"Yeah, we know. And thanks." Jake said, running in and grabbing the Dragonball. Within an hour they had collected four out of the seven Dragonballs when Alex suddenly stopped.

"Uh oh, I just remembered." She cried.

"What?" Jake asked.

"The Namek Dragonballs grant three wishes, we've only got one wish, what else can we wish for?" Alex asked.

"Oh man, now you tell me! Uh… I don't know lets see, are you sure everything the aliens had done can be reversed in one wish?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was all I was gonna do. We can't ask for a new house since it'll technically come back when we reverse everything." Alex said.

"And I don't want to ask for anything personal since it won't be right." Jake added, Alex nodded at this.

"Yeah, plus we'll be giving Grandpa Goku a bad name." She put in, Jake sighed at this as they made their way into a village.

"I know, why don't we ask the Nameks if there is anything that they'd like to wish for. Just say that the thing we wanted is only one wish worthy. Maybe they can give us an idea." He said.

"Good idea." Alex said. They met up with a middle aged Namek.

"Hey, listen we wanna make a wish, but we just remembered that Parunga grants three, is there anything that you'd like to wish for?" Jake asked, to his surprise, the Namek laughed.

"Ah, Dende was right about you humans, they are really kind. If you only want one wish, then all you have to do is tell him that. You don't have to use all three of them at the same time." He said.

"You know Dende? Cool, he's my uncle's friend. Are you sure you he won't mind?" Alex said staring at him.

"Your Gohan's niece? And yes, I'm Dende's younger brother, Denai. Don't worry I'm sure Parunga wouldn't mind only granting one wish. After all, it was the saiyan from Earth that saved our planet." Denai said.

"You know Uncle Gohan too. Well they're all dead at the moment, we want to wish them all back." Jake said.

"A fine choice, good luck with your mission." Denai said smiling. The twins carried on until the seventh Dragonball was collected. Saying the password, the huge dragon appeared.

"You have awoken me from my slumber, what do you wish for?" The dragon barked, Alex and Jake stared at it nervously, they knew exactly what the dragon looked like, but they hadn't used the Dragonballs before.

"Uh, please sir. We've suffered in the hands of the terrible Alien twins on the Planet Earth. We've only just recently destroyed them and we'd like to wish everything on Earth to be back to normal before the aliens showed up.

"Your wish has been granted. What else do you wish for?" Parunga growled as his eyes glowed red, Jake and Alex looked at each other.

"We only want the one wish. Thank you Mr Parunga." Jake stammered, Parunga nodded his head.

"Very well, farewell brave warriors." He said and disappeared as the seven Dragonballs scattered amongst Namek again.

"That it?" Alex asked looking at her twin.

"Guess so? Ready to go back?" He asked, grinning, Alex grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared. Arriving back in Capsule Corp, they were amazed to see that it wasn't half destroyed.

"You guy's did it! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!" Bulma yelled, running over and pulling the twins into a hug.

"They're back? You mean everyone's alive!" Alex cried when she broke away, turning around, Bulma smiled as Emily and Mirai Trunks approached them, grinning.

"Yes, we're all alive. Thanks to you two. We're so proud of you." Emily said, as they pulled their children into a hug. A short whilst later when everyone had got over the fact that they were alive, the Son family made their way back to Mount Potaz and was surprised to see three houses standing there, just as it was before Gitana and Miles showed up.

"I can't believe everything is back. I just don't know what to say." Mirai Trunks gasped as he stared at their house.

"Last one in is the rotten egg!" Emily laughed running into the house.

"You guy's have done a great job. Thank you for rescuing the planet." Goku said as he pulled his grandchildren into a hug, meanwhile Gohan and Videl were getting over how big Pan had got. A couple of days later, Bulma had called to announce that she was throwing a party to honour Jake and Alex. As everyone gathered at Capsule Corp, the room that the twins had spent the last 16 years hiding in, was all done up with "Thank you Jake and Alex" banners, balloons and all the food they could see.

"Oh wow!" They gasped in unison.

"Well, what do you think?" Bulma asked, smirking as she made her way up to them, Alex blushed.

"Grandma, you didn't have to do all this, we wanted everyone back as much as they wanted to be back." She mumbled.

"Ah but your forgetting, you two were the ones to actually do something. I knew you two would defeat them, that's why I gave mom the plans to my time machine. I knew the terrible events would repeat themselves." Mirai Trunks said, Jake looked at his father sadly.

"I'm sorry you grew up like that dad. I know how much it hurts, running when you know you can't do anything about it." He said.

"Hey, you lived it too. But don't go on about how sad everything is son, you and Alex saved the planet, you actually went back in time and did something about it. You two deserve to be hero's." He said.

"Yes, I'm glad your father did that. So super saiyan five huh? You do know that you are now officially the strongest fighter on this planet don't you?" Emily asked smirking herself as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Yeah, I hope Grandpa Vegeta doesn't get mad." Alex replied grinning, Vegeta just made his way up to her.

"Actually runt, I don't care about who is strongest anymore. Just seeing you two fight the aliens made me proud of you. For sticking up for the saiyans, for saving the planet and defending your ancestors. It makes me proud to think you're my grandchildren." He said, smirking. Jake and Alex stared at each other, wondering whether they were hearing straight.

"So does that mean Vegeta that you've finally excepted me as a daughter in law?" Emily asked, shocked by what the saiyan prince had just said, Vegeta just slowly nodded.

"Yes, you've shown determination ever since you've come into our lives." He grunted, and was stunned when Emily threw her arms around her. The buffet was announced and the food eating contest started.

"Come on you guy's it's about time you ate like saiyans. Thanks to you we don't have to limit what we can eat." Bulma laughed.

"It's ok Grandma Bulma, we'll just watch. Hey has anyone got a video camera?" Alex replied smirking as she watched the race between Goten, Goku and Vegeta, Bulma giggled.

"Unfortunately not. But don't worry, I'll have one next time I have a party." She said as she also watched. The night ended with a bang and slowly everything returned to normal. The "Z" fighters soon was able to sleep and Capsule Corp was again open for business and not the shelter for remaining Saiyans. Goku and ChiChi, not only had to get used to having two grown up grandchildren but a third one. Jake and Alex continued to worry about what happened to the past that they had warned when one day Emily shoved a capsule into their hands.

"Why don't you go and visit them. Tell them that you were able to defeat them. If they weren't able to defeat them, you could do it for them, that way you'll at least spare some people." She suggested.

"Yeah, ok." Jake agreed as they hopped into a time machine and disappeared. Arriving back in the past, they were surprised to see their grandfather playing around with little Jake and Alex.

"Hey grandpa!" Alex greeted when they got out.

"Jake! Alex! How did everything go in your timeline?" Goku asked as Emily and Mirai Trunks came running out their house to greet their future children, Alex smirked.

"Oh we defeated them, and we went to Namek and now everyone is back alive. I just wanted to say thank you for teaching me the instant transmission technique. We wouldn't have been able to wish everyone back without it." Alex said.

"What happened here, have they come yet?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I went to level five the second time me and Trunks went into the hyperbolic time chamber. They came about three weeks ago and I defeated them. Dad also managed to go to super saiyan level five and helped me, since I beat Gitana but Miles killed me. Then they wished me back." Emily said, the twins grinned at this.

"I'm glad everything went great then." Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you warned us." Mirai Trunks said. Staying with them for a few more hours to allow everyone to know what happened their end, they returned to their own timeline back to begin a new life. A life with the parents they never knew.


End file.
